


Understanding

by julidoesnotwrites (notjuli)



Series: Snippets [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (its implied but its what i was going for), Asexual Relationship, Dialogue, Drinking, Gen, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, but its very minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/julidoesnotwrites
Summary: A conversation in a pub.
Relationships: Greg Lestrade & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Snippets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898515
Kudos: 27





	Understanding

"Come on John," Greg said around his second pint. "You know I'm not an idiot, no matter what he says." John nodded. "Well, then you will let me ask. Just one question," Greg promised.

John sighed. "Go ahead then, ask."

"Tell me what's been going on with you and Sherlock?"

A moment passed, the sounds of the pub filling in their silence.

"I'm not sure I can  _ explain _ that, Greg," he said with a longer sigh.

"Care to try?"

"He- I- I love him." He took a swipe of his beer. "Christ, if I love him. And he loves me. Just... not in the way you're probably thinking. Not in the... traditional sense."

Greg nodded. Maybe he didn't understand, but he didn't need to either. As long as the two of them understood...

"What do you call it, then? Whatever it is that you two are, have."

John smiled at that. "He is Sherlock Holmes and I'm John Watson, and that's just how things are."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. you can find me on tumblr [here](https://thisisnotjuli.tumblr.com) on my personal blog and [here](https://fanishjuli.tumblr.com) on my fandoms blog!


End file.
